


Ever Since We Met

by xofrnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xofrnk/pseuds/xofrnk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He tells Gerard what he wants to hear, gets what he wants and leaves, just like always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ever Since We Met

**Author's Note:**

> Written months ago with love for asshole!frank. Potential to be a prequel.

A good blowjob is one of the most satisfying parts of Frank's day, the fact that he gets it from Gerard is just a bonus. He has the perfect mouth, soft and warm and crooked. He doesn't expect anything in return, lets the spit slid down his chin, lips stretched taut around Frank's cock as Frank urges him on "Fuck yeah, so fuckin' pretty Gee, got such a nice mouth, baby." 

It isn't until Frank corners the other after a show, pressing him into a dark corner of the venue and pushing him down by the shoulders that he hears Gerard's soft words.  
"Frank, I...we should talk about this."  
Frank frowns and gives a little more force to his actions "What's to talk about? My dick in your mouth, talk later." he huffs. 

Gerard shakes his head "See that's just it I...I want more than that. Fuck, Frankie I want _you_." he expands 

"Oh..." Frank blinks a few times "Yeah, sure, whatever, come on." he was quick to agree, his cock pressing hard and insistent against the zipper of his jeans. He'd never been one to actively seek out relationships because with relationships came emotional attachment and he just plain wasn't ready for that shit. 

Gerard eyes Frank skeptically for a second or two before dropping to his knees under Frank's touch, undoing the button and zip with practiced fingers to push his briefs down and wrap his hand around his dick. He's done this before so many times it's routine, keep eye contact with Frank as he swallows him down without a problem, humming and moaning like he's enjoying himself. 

Frank pushes his hips forward, cursing under his breath and tangling his fingers in Gerard's greasy mop of black hair to guide him. "Such a good boy, so good." he croons, tugging on the dark strands as he rolls his hips, Gerard's throat fluttering around him. 

He doesn't want to do this anymore, to subject himself to this bullshit just to get close to Frank, to bathe in his praise and know that if only for a few seconds, he is needed and treasured. 

"Fuckin' hell." Frank spits, shoving Gerard back until his cock slips from his mouth with an obscene sound, quickly wrapping a hand around his spit-slick dick and stroking a few times before he's coming on Gerard's face with a grunt. Thick ropes striping across his cheek and lips. Gerard whimpers, closing his eyes tight and waiting until he can't hear the sound of Frank's heavy breathing, until he's already heard the zipping of his jeans and then Frank shuffling away because thats what he does. He tells Gerard what he wants to hear, gets what he wants and leaves, just like always.


End file.
